Legados distintos
by arelli-black
Summary: Algo en ella le decía que el no llegaría, que jamas se presentaría a la boda... Y asi sucedió, él nunca llegó.Por obra del destino, Shaoran y Sakura se encuentran de nuevo 5 años después, pero una nueva enemiga esta dispuesta a atacar ¿qué pasará?
1. PRÓLOGO

Hola!!!

Aquí les traigo otro ff de SCC!! Espero les guste!!

Mi amiga Jaz y yo lo estamos escribiendo!!

Disfruten la lectura!

PRÓLOGO

Miro con aquellos ojos esmeraldas su habitación, la cual ya se encontraba vacía a excepción de unas cajas con su nombre en ellas y llenas de sus pertenencias.

-espero que estés totalmente segura de esto – menciono Kero con aire enojado y resentido.

-en estos momentos, de lo único que estoy segura es de esto – replico Sakura conteniendo un suspiro – Kero, no puedo seguir aquí, es demasiado doloroso – Sakura bajo la mirada mientras varias lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos verdes.

-será mejor que revises si no dejas nada – dijo Kero resignado. No había creído realmente que ella se iría hasta eso momento cuando ya tenia todo empacado. Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a rebuscar en algunos cajones, finalmente miro debajo de la cama donde encontró un bulto, el cual acerco con su magia y lo saco de ahí.

Al ver lo que era sintió como si algo le hubiera golpeado el pecho y aquellas lagrimas que había estado reprimiendo finalmente salieron… era aquel pequeño osito de felpa que Shaoran le había dado alguna vez. De repente, sin que ella lo deseara, sintió un terrible coraje y tomo el oso dispuesta a tirarlo…

++++++ Flash back ++++++

Sakura se encontraba muy nerviosa. Al fin era el día.

Tomoyo había diseñado el vestido y ahora la ayudaba a arreglarse. Todo era perfecto, el peinado, el maquillaje, el ramo… todo parecía salido de un cuento de hadas.

Ya había llegado la hora y la limosina se estacionaba justo a tiempo frente a la iglesia.

Sakura camino lentamente y se detuvo en la entrada, a lado de su padre. No cabía en si de felicidad, no podía creer que por fin iba a suceder, tanto tiempo, tantas situaciones y al fin se casaría con el, el amor de su vida… se casaría con Shaoran.

Sin embargo…

Ya había pasado una hora y el no había llegado. Fujitaka intentaba calmarla diciéndole que tal vez el tráfico lo detuvo, pero algo en ella le decía que no era un retraso normal de un novio ansioso por casarse, que él no llegaría, que jamás se presentaría a la boda.

Y así sucedió. Shaoran nunca llegó….. Sakura escuchó los reclamos de Kero y la preocupación de su padre por el muchacho. Simplemente salió de la Iglesia aun cuando llovía y camino por horas.

++++++ Flash back ends++++++

Ya había pasado exactamente un mes desde todo aquello y desde aquel día. Shaoran no se había vuelto a aparecer, la había abandonado; y era por eso q se iba, era por eso que se encontraba su recamara vacía, por eso se iba a Tokio.

Debería tirarlo ya.- aseguró entre lagrimas tratando de convencerse a ella misma que era lo mejor… sin embargo, ¿realmente lo era?

Abrió una de las cajas, aventó ahí el oso y la cerró.

Estoy lista.- dijo mientras Kero la miraba tristemente.

Salió de su recamara para encontrarse con su hermano y su padre.

¿Estarás bien, mounstro?- preguntó Touya con preocupación. Si tan sólo pudiera decirle…

Claro.- murmuró Sakura… "Tan sólo quiero alejarme de estos dolorosos recuerdos"

Q tal?? Les gusto???

Jitomatazos y pedradas en los reviews!!

Hasta el prox capi!!!

DEJEN REVIEWS!


	2. 5 años después

5 años después…

La alarma despertó a Sakura a las 7 de la mañana.

- Aún tengo sueño – bufó molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿Otra vez iras a trabajar temprano? – preguntó Kero adormilado.

-Sí, tengo sesión a las 9 – respondió la ojiverde mientras se amarraba el cabello en una coleta alta.

-¿Vas a regresar tarde? – preguntó de nuevo Kero mientras se acurrucaba en su pequeña cama.

-Sí – respondió Sakura distraídamente mientras tomaba s bolso y salía de su habitación – te deje pudín en el refrigerador – añadió.

Hace ya 5 años que vivía en Tokyo y hace ya varios meses que llevaba trabajando como modelo profesional, su vida había cambiado tanto como ella, el cabello que normalmente le había llegado siempre a los hombros, ahora caía graciosamente hasta a espalda; su manera de vestir y su figura se habían vuelto mucho más estilizadas y su porte mucho más elegante. Ella vivía en un buen departamento del centro de Tokyo sola con Kero, quien ahora la veía salir de su habitación con una media sonrisa.

Había cambiado tanto desde que la había conocido como una pequeña niña de 9 años… ya era toda una mujer… y era algo que no sabía si le preocupaba o no… sobretodo después de que Shaoran la había abandonado.

oOoOoOo

-Buenos días, Shouko – saludó Sakura a una joven de cabello rubio con pequeños caireles en las puntas y ojos color miel.

-Buenos días, Sakura – saludó Shouko con una sonrisa - tienes sesión con Matthew, ¿verdad? – preguntó la rubia con una elocuente mirada.

-Sí – contestó la ojiverde con media sonrisa mientras un color rojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Matthew había sido su tabla de salvación. Lo había conocido por casualidad cuando se estaba cambiando de departamento. El era fotógrafo y fue quien la introdujo al modelaje, gracias a él era una modelo reconocida de Japón.

Matthew la había ayudado a salir de la depresión en la que estaba desde que Shaoran la había abandonado, él le había demostrado que siempre, sin importar las circunstancias, había una luz al final del túnel y él había sido esa luz.

Sin importar que le dijera que no creía en el amor y que no podía estar con nadie mas, él estuvo a su lado siempre, ayudándola a no caer en el camino. Gracias a él recupero su ilusión y su creencia en el amor, gracias a él estaba ahí de pie y completa.

-Lamento mucho llegar tarde Matt – se disculpo Sakura mientras se acercaba al joven alto de cabello negro que caía elegantemente sobre sus ojos grises. Realmente Matthew era muy bien parecido.

-No te preocupes, apenas estamos preparando todo – respondió el mientras tomaba dulcemente su cabeza entre sus manos – anda, ve a cambiarte para iniciar la sesión.-

oOoOoOoOo

Un joven oriental alto de unos 25 años de cabello castaño, algo revuelto que hacía su aspecto encantador y los ojos de un suave color miel, con un ceño serio y pensativo, caminaba a paso apresurado por aquellas complicadas calles de Londres, si no llegaba a aquella cita se vería en serios problemas.

"Estúpido trabajo" maldijo en su mente.

Tenía una cita de trabajo, no era que le disgustara su trabajo actual, simplemente le quedaba muy lejos de su apartamento y a pesar de haber vivido ahí desde hace ya 5 años en Londres, seguía siéndole difícil moverse a todas partes en la ciudad, extrañaba bastante Japón, además de que aprender el idioma le había sido bastante difícil… no, definitivamente aún no se acostumbraba a aquel ambiente londinense.

"Y mucho menos al transporte" pensó con desesperación mirando uno de los mapas de las estaciones del metro.

De por si ya se le había hecho tarde… aquellas pesadillas cada vez se volvían más pesadas, haciéndole dormir poco en la noche y demasiado por las mañanas. No se quejaba mucho pues sabía que se merecía eso y mas.

Eso y mucho más.

Suspiro con hastío.

No cabe duda de que si había algo que Shaoran Li extrañara de Japón, era aquella hermosa joven de ojos esmeraldas.

No había duda de que extrañaba mucho a Sakura

oOoOoOo

Les gusto???

Esperamos q si!!

Bueno, dejen reviews!! No importa q digan, queremos saber su opinión!


	3. UNA PROMESA

Hola!!!

Si se q no tenemos vergüenza xq nos tardamos un buen en actualizar… pro en si es mi culpa xq la vdd no tenia ganas de pasar a word jejeje

Bueno los dejo con el fic

Disfruten la lectura!!! Y dejen reviews!!!

**UNA PROMESA**

Te noto muy callada.- comentó Matt.

La sesión se había alargado toda la mañana y él la había invitado a cenar. Sakura le sonrió, siempre se preocupaba tanto por ella….

Estoy bien, sólo estoy bastante cansada, la sesión duró mucho.- contestó Sakura conteniendo un bostezo– Y aparte no dormí bien.-

Anoche el insomnio no la había dejado dormir.

A cada hora, a cada minuto, a cada segundo; sin importar el momento, todo le recordaba a Shaoran. Peor ahora estaba con Matt y él merecía su amor más que nadie.

Shaoran era ahora parte de su pasado. Él se había ido de su vida voluntariamente, la había abandonado y ahora ella tenía que seguir adelante.

¿Estas segura que quieres ir?- preguntó Matt con semblante preocupado, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Sí.- respondió la ojiverde con una dulce sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

¡Que mierda!- murmuró el joven chino.

No había llegado nada a tiempo…. si tan sólo no se hubiera quedado dormido…. pero le había sido imposible después de semejante pesadilla.

Suspiró.

Odiaba vivir ahí, odiaba estar lejos de sus seres queridos, pero más que nada, odiaba estar lejos de Sakura…. Pero era por su bien, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Prefería estar lejos de ella a dejar que muriera……a dejar que le arrebataran la vida…

Llegó a su apartamento y entró fastidiado. Dejo su chaqueta sobre el sillón y se sentó aún enojado.

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo….al menos verla…le haría sentir mucho mejor.

Sin embargo, por ahora tendría que conformarse con las cartas que le mandaba a Touya platicándole como estaba.

Mientras pensaba en todas aquellas cosas, el teléfono comenzó a sonar de repente haciendo erizar su piel; tan sólo le basto mirar el identificador de llamadas para que su humor empeorara.

Era ella….

OoOoOoOoOoO

Si tú quieres podemos dejar la cena para otro día.- sugirió Matt mientras manejaba por la ciudad.- Sólo quiero que estés bien…-

Sakura sonrió. Matthew siempre estaba al tanto de ella.

Eran muy distintos.

Él era londinense, atractivo; mientras que Sakura resaltaba la belleza oriental. A Matt le encantaba llevarla a desayunar cuando ella prefería un almuerzo.

Sin embargo, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaba ahí…

Me encuentro perfectamente.- le contestó dulcemente.- Además dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme.- añadió mientras miraba la ventana.

Era verdad, Matthew tenía algo muy importante que decirle, sin embargo, dudaba que ella se lo tomara bien…. ¿y si decía que no?

No sería nada extraña esa respuesta después de lo que había sucedido con aquel hombre de Hong Kong…

Bueno…- repuso Matt, y acelerando un poco la llevó a uno de los mejores restaurantes del país.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Él hombre que salía del hospital era bastante apuesto, dado que la mayoría del sector femenino no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando las miraba o lanzarle una descarada mirada cuando él pasaba a su lado.

No era de extrañar con aquel físico, sin embargo, a él no le interesaba llamar la atención de todas aquellas muchachas o coquetearles; lo único que le interesaba era llegar a su casa y descansar.

Había sido un día bastante pesado, dos operaciones, bastantes pacientes que atender y enfermeras con las cuales lidiar… todo eso llegaba a cansar. No era que se quejara de su carrera, porque era una carrera muy noble, pero sí que llegaba a ser agotadora.

Hubiera querido que al llegar a su casa todo fuera como antes.

Como cuando iba en la preparatoria…. Que al llegar encontrara a su hermana y molestarla y que su padre cocinara alguna delicia… pero como dicen "los años no pasan en balde" y bien, ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Ahora vivía sólo con su padre en Tomoeda y la casa se le hacía enorme sin su hermana… pero ella había decidido marcharse por razones que él entendía perfectamente… aunque esas razones fueran simplemente una actuación…

Le hubiera encantado decirle a su pequeña hermana la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo, lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a Shaoran…

oOoOoOoOo

ps eso es todo!!

Q tal???

Les gustó???

Aclaraciones y dudas en reviews!!! jejeje


	4. ¿CASARNOS?

-¿Qué quieres Kiyama? – preguntó Shaoran con un notable tono enfadado y molesto

-¿pero porque me hablas así Shaoran? – reprochó una voz femenina con un tono herido falso - ¿Qué te he hecho para que me hables así?

-¿¡que que me has hecho!? – Shaoran ya no sólo estaba enojado, sino furioso - ¿Qué se te hace poco haber arruinado lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida? – exclamó Shaoran en un grito lleno de ira y no era para menos.

-simplemente evite que cometieras el peor error de tu vida – explicó la mujer con falsa preocupación y dulzura – deberías estar mas agradecido

-¿agradecido?... ¡¡¿agradecido?!! – Shaoran lo único que quería hacer era colgar el teléfono - ¿te has vuelto loca? – no podía creer que una persona pudiera llegar a ser tan cínica - ya me harte… ¿para que me llamaste?

La mujer llamada Kiyama se rió bastante divertida

-bueno querido Shaoran, yo sólo quería decirte las buenas nuevas – comentó Kiyama divertida - ¿sabes que le pedirán hoy a tu querida Sakura?

-deja a Sakura en paz Kiyama – replicó Shaoran enfurecido

-si yo no le estaba haciendo nada, pero ese tal Mathew Bellamy… de él si que dudaría – comentó Kiyama misteriosamente y como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién…? ¿Quién es el? – preguntó el castaño con un dejo de temor

-el es el hombre que ha estado con tu adorada Sakura desde que la abandonaste en el altar – la mujer no dejaba el tono cizañoso de lado – en si hoy le pedirá matrimonio… ojala este novio no la deje plantada… ¿no crees? –

Eso fue suficiente para Shaoran como para colgar ya que no podía hablar… las palabras no podían expresar lo que sentía. Tristeza porque ella estuviera con alguien mas, felicidad porque al fin podría ser feliz, celos, odio, pero mas que nada… amor.

Y es que era gracias a ese sentimiento que el había hecho lo que hizo, el abandonarla… si no amara a Sakura simplemente no la habría protegido de esa manera.

-º-

Hitomi Kiyama era la hija de un importante hechicero de Japón, el, su padre, era lo único que tenia en ese momento. Su madre había muerto cuando ella nació, desde entonces su padre se había hecho cargo de ella y aun con eso, su vida nunca fue fácil.

En el clan Kiyama, los hombres dominaban a las mujeres al máximo y para ellos, el ser mujer era como una maldición. Cuando nació ella a su padre no le cayó bien la noticia de que fuera una niña y cuando murió su madre momentos después de su nacimiento, su padre había estado desquitando su coraje de no tener un hijo con ella y no fue fácil haber sido violada y maltratada por hombres de su clan…

Hitomi sonrió satisfecha, aun sostenía el teléfono con el cual hasta hace unos minutos había hablado con Shaoran.

Sabia que lo forzaba a estar lejos de Sakura, sabia que el estaba sufriendo, realmente lo sabia, pero no le importaba. Lo único que verdaderamente importaba era que el la quisiera, que la amara… que la llegara amar como amaba a Sakura y la única opción que tenia para lograrlo era esa. Alejarlo de ella porque, quisiera o no, Shaoran terminaría amándola… justo como ella lo amaba a el, como aquel amor que solo sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez…

Flashback

El famoso Clan Li de Hong Kong, había invitado a los representantes del Clan Kiyama de Japón. Querían arreglar unos acuerdos sobre otros clanes así que ella, su padre y otros dos representantes habían viajado desde Japón para verlos.

Recordaba que había estado viendo la enorme mansión Li agradeciendo poder estar lejos de su Clan aunque fuera por poco tiempo y se fue perdiendo hasta llegar a los jardines donde encontró a un niño de no más de 6 años entrenando artes marciales chinas. Se sorprendió que a esa corta edad lo comenzaran a entrenar.

Se acerco sigilosamente tratando de no causar distracciones sin embargo tropezó con una rama y se cayo estrepitosamente.

El niño dejo de entrenar y se acerco a ella.

-¿estas bien? – pregunto. Hitomi asintió con la cabeza mientras el le daba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto el niño intrigado.

-Hitomi Kiyama – le había contestado - ¿y tu?

-Li Shaoran – dijo el niño y Hitomi noto la seriedad a su edad… - ¿eres de los que vinieron del Clan Kiyama? ¡¿Eres representante?! – pregunto el niño con cierta sorpresa. La niña parecía ser de su edad.

Hitomi comenzó a reír.

-claro que no – le dijo sonriente – soy hija de uno de los representantes – añadió.

Desde ese día y durante las 2 semanas que había pasado en Hong Kong estuvo todo el tiempo con el a pesar de que la prima de este llamada Li Meiling parecía enfadada por ese hecho y aunque Shaoran era serio y reservado para su edad, disfrutaba de su compañía como la de nadie mas.

Por primera vez había estado con un niño sin recibir insultos ni malos tratos…

Fin del flashback

Desde ese entonces jamás había pasado momento en que no pensara en el y había estado espiándolo con magia desde entonces… y cuando se entero que se casaría… no tuvo otra opción, tenia que alejarlo de ella a toda costa.

-º-

Touya llego a su casa con aquel acostumbrado cansancio en sus hombros.

Era tarde y su padre incluso estaba dormido, nada raro.

Entro a su recamara notando que había dejado el móvil ahí. Suspiro con hastió mientras se preparaba para ver el celular.

"10 llamadas perdidas"

"6 mensajes"

-demonios – murmuro.

_Si tan solo Akane no fuera tan fastidiosa_ pensó_ quizás la querría de verdad…_, boto el celular en la mesita de la noche y se paso una mano por el cabello castaño oscuro con fastidio.

No es que hubiera tenido una vida amorosa demasiado activa a pesar de tener a cualquier chica a su disposición… simplemente quizás era demasiado exigente.

Se tumbo en la cama apenas quitándose el pantalón… era el cansancio.

Se dio la vuelta y observo la foto que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

Era el, su padre y su pequeña hermanita…

-Sakura… - murmuro. Hasta donde sabia, ella se encontraba muy feliz, aunque conocía perfectamente a su hermana como saber que se encontraba demasiado bien. Sabía que lo del tipo chino aun le afectaba bastante.

Si tan solo Touya pudiera decirle la verdad…

Porque el sabia la verdad, sabia que Shaoran no se había ido porque el quisiera…

-º-

La cena era exquisita y la compañía lo era aun mas, Sakura se veía completamente hermosa y Mathew simplemente soberbio.

Todo era… "perfecto"…

Mathew la miro, se veía distraída, como siempre, con aquel aire de estar perdida en sus pensamientos ajenos al mundo real.

-Sakura…

-¿Si? – dijo Sakura saliendo de sus pensamientos y observando a su novio. Sin duda le debía tanto…

-yo te invite a cenar… porque… te debo de… hum… preguntar algo importante – se sentía bastante nervioso, quizás mas que nunca en su vida – no importa la contestación solo… quiero que sepas que te… te amo.

Sakura le miro con suspicacia y… ¿temor?... ¿seria acaso lo que ella pensaba?

-Sakura yo…

La joven noto que estaba extremadamente nervioso por lo que decidió sonreírle.

-yo también te amo – le comento ella dedicándole una dulce mirada de la cual Nadeshiko Kinomoto hubiera estado sumamente orgullosa pues si algo había heredado su hija de ella eran ese tipo de miradas tan dulces y tiernas capaces de muchas cosas.

-es por eso que… quiero preguntarte si… - Mathew estaba casi temblando y es que seria una pregunta importante…

Sakura sonreía pero un recuerdo hizo que su rostro se mantuviera un poco más lívido…

Esto… la cena, el vino, el lugar… toda la situación le recordaba a el, a ese momento.

Pero no, Mathew no podía hacer lo mismo, después de saber todo lo que sufrió no podía pedirle eso… por lo menos no ahora.

-quería preguntarte si… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Mathew estaba arrodillado frente a ella, mostrando su educación continental y tradicional.

Sakura comenzó a llorar inconscientemente, en ese momento no veía a Mathew arrodillado frente a ella, sino a Shaoran cuando le pidió matrimonio algunos años atrás. Mathew se levanto y la abrazo con cariño

-se que esto es difícil para ti pero… - le susurro mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello – solo te pido una oportunidad, date otra oportunidad de ser feliz, de hacerte feliz…

Sakura no sabia que decir, era como un shock.

-yo no tengo la culpa de lo que el te hizo… - murmuro Mathew apartando la mirada y apartándose de ella.

Sakura se sentó. Todo era idéntico a como Shaoran se lo había pedido, lo único diferente era la respuesta. Esta vez era diferente. Por no mencionar que Mathew no sabia nada de su magia. Ella podía practicarla libremente sola… pero viviendo juntos seria algo difícil de ocultar por no mencionar que Kero moriría por ese hecho.

-Mathew yo… - le hubiera gustado decir que si… - yo necesito tiempo… yo… - Sakura miraba al suelo, cada lagrima reemplazaba a la anterior en sus ojos – yo no puedo hacer esto ahora – declaro.

Mathew asintió con un pesar en el estomago… no podía obligarla a hacer algo que ella no deseaba… pero no quería bajar las esperanzas…


End file.
